


Stiles ate the banana.

by Lopilops



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Answer., Gen, Question.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopilops/pseuds/Lopilops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What were you thinking when Stiles ate the banana?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles ate the banana.

What were you thinking when you saw Stiles ate the banana? 

Scott: It made me hungry.  
\--  
Lydia: Yellow nail polish.  
\--  
Allison: What was the question? I was thinking of a new kind of bow and I just couldn't get my mind of it.  
\--  
Derek: * growls*  
\--  
Erica: Derek .  
\--  
Peter: That is an interesting question. It would be my hand inside his mouth ripping his head apart while his life faded slowly. Would you like me to demonstrate?  
\--  
Melissa : I need to get back to work.  
\--  
Jackson: That he choked on it and died. It was poisoned and he died. That he tripped and died. etc. . .  
\--  
Sheriff: You're wasting my time.  
\--  
Isaac: I want one to.  
\--  
Deputy perish : What?  
\--  
Boyd: You're all perverts.

**Author's Note:**

> What were you thinking? Post bellow xP


End file.
